onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates Chapter 7
Daniel, Momo and Razi were all escaping from an angry group of chef's with butcher knives waved angrily in the air. Daniel couldn't believe his luck. He hardly had anything at the restaurant, Razi was the one who ate everything in sight, but he seemed to be the one who was getting blamed for Razi. " By the way, your sake sucked!" Daniel yelled at the group of angry chefs. " It tasted like cat-litter and was way too small for 200 beli!" " Not to mention the lack of customer cordial in there," Momo said. " I went to funeral homes that were more positive then the people there." Momo flapped the skin of his face and made a wrinkled face of an old man. Momo then stretched both his index and ring fingers out to look like he was smoking. " I'm a waiter. Either have money or get out. We don't take kindly to beggars." " Hahahahaha!" Daniel laughed as he held his hand over his diaphragm. "You really are good at that, Momo. I'd give you a pat on the back…" Daniel nearly tripped over as he slanted to one side and nearly dropped Razi, but caught him at the last second and growled. " But I'm too busy taking care of this knucklehead." Razi had awakened from his sleep. He yawned and smacked his lips as he had just awakened from his sleep. However, Razi then noticed the dozens of chefs with butcher knives chasing them from behind. " Hey guys, do those chefs want to kill us or something?" " YES AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Both Daniel and Momo shouted in unison. " What did I do this time?" " There's no time to talk about that now!" Daniel shouted. " I have a feeling we'll be able to escape these rip-off chefs if we turn right on my command. Ready? One…" Daniel picked his pace up as Momo followed suit. " Two…" Daniel smacked his legs harder on the ground below as Momo did the same. "Three!" Both Daniel and Momo jumped at the same time. The two jumped right at a low height, and then they sank into the burrow of a hidden shelter. They stayed inside the dark shelter as dozens of chefs with butcher knives ran past them. "That takes care of that," Daniel said with a smile. "Now all we have to do is—" A giant-bodied man stood where the entrance was. Daniel tried pushing the big man away, but his body was so bulky Daniel's feet only sank into the ground doing it. Daniel unsheathed his crimson red katana and poked its hilt against the bulky man's stomach, but the man just laughed as Daniel only tickled him. " It seems we're stuck in here for the time being, Daniel," Momo stated the obvious as it was irritating for the son of Smoker to listen to. " We could still have some fun. Maybe we could play some hide-n-seek?" " That sounds like fun," Razi said in a cool yet enthusiastic voice. " We're going to play hide-n-seek," both Razi and Momo unison together. " We're going to play hide-n-seek.| " I'm surrounded by idiots," Daniel thought as he watched Razi and Momo have fun together. Daniel then felt a soft push behind him. Daniel looked back, then looked forward, as he saw there were people lined up between him. A row of people standing perfectly still and were each carrying an assortment of weapons: swords, knives, pistols, whips, and even wooden bats. " Why are all these people here?" Razi asked as he sniffed the person ahead of them. " Some of them look kinda freaky," Momo said as he poked the big belly of a man behind him and the man giggled. " This is not good," Daniel thought. " Some of these men look like mercenaries and bounty hunters. They must be after something." Daniel, Momo and Razi were then pushed to the front where everyone had walked to. Standing behind a table with papers was one of the most revolting looking man Daniel had ever encountered. The man was an old midget, his face and hands were clammy, and wore dirty brown robes. The man's skin was pale yellow and wrinkly, his nose was big and there was a mole on the tip of his nose, as his eyes were faded white. " Are you going to sign or what?" The midget old man said in a hoarse voice. " Sign up for what, sir?" Razi asked. " You have to sign your names if you want to join our cause." " What cause would that be, sir?" " Are you stupid or something? Sign up to be bodyguards on the master's boat." " Nah, I don't want to be a bodyguard. Ask someone else to do it." " Fine, then I guess someone else will get 100,000 beli's in paid cash." " Yeah, that person would—" Daniel held his hands over Razi's mouth to stop him from saying another word. Daniel then pushed Razi to the ground, and grabbed a paper on the table. But Daniel remembered one thing: " You wouldn't happen to have a pen on you, old man?" X_X_X_X Daniel, Momo and Razi were all sailing on a large galleon. Daniel was sleeping soundly by the ships railings, Momo practiced swinging his metal pipe, and Razi did a handstand using his two hands. There were also dozens of people on the boat doing their own things. Some were sleeping like Daniel, others were practicing swordplay or martial arts like Momo, and others were playing around like Razi. One person juggled curved knives, caught them, then juggled them again. The man wore a classic Japanese style robe and short pants. His belly and ankle were tied up inside by a sarashi. He has long hair that was tied into a single topknot and had an unshaved mustache. " Things here just don't make any sense," Daniel thought as he pretended to be sleeping. " Why would anyone want to hire this many bodyguards? No ordinary shipping could be worth all these people. Just what is this ship carrying?" Momo awed the man juggling knives, tightening his grip on his metal pipe, said, "That guy sure is talented." " He sure is," Razi said as he continued to do a handstand. " I want to talk to him." Razi ignorantly moved towards the long haired man while still doing a handstand. Razi got close to him, but tripped and fell on top of him. The knives the man was juggling were launched in all directions. One knife struck the joint of a book one man was reading, another narrowly hitting a man climbing the ships mast, and one striking Momo's right arm. Two came towards Daniel's sleeping body, but he swayed his body side by side effortlessly and avoided both knives. The man fell on the ground in all the conflict, got up, and then he raised Razi up behind his collar. " What do you think you're doing, kid? I outta gut you like a fish. You so much as sniff the air I breathe, and I'll—" " Gentlemen," The hoarse voice of an elder man said. The man dropped Razi on the ground and turned to where the voice was coming from. The tall haired man soon found the voice of reason. The person was a fairly elderly man with a short and stocky build. He has a beard which extends down and around his face with an integrated moustache. His eyebrows were shaggy. His nose was red, most likely attributed to the alcohol bottle in his hand. His attire consisted of a sea captain's hat adorned with a whale emblem, a jacket covering a V-neck top with belt, trousers and black rubber boots. His hair was white and the rest of his complexion was tanned. Behind the elder man was a second person. A man with bushy eyebrows and a large crooked nose. He has gray hair that was kept in a ponytail. His outfit consisted of a blue cloak that covered his upper body and a blue dress beneath it. The stocky built man looked at the man for a second, said, " Throw him overboard." " W-what?" However, the tall man wasn't given another chance to think. The gray haired man with the ponytail grabbed the tall man, then threw him over the railing of the ship. As the man splashed into the water, the gray haired man threw a life float into the water as the tall man clinged on desperately to it and sailed away. " Serves him right, the weirdo," one of the people on the ship snickered. " Maybe now I'll have the chance to get some shut eye," said another person on the ship. " You and me both, partner." " That wasn't very nice," Razi said. " They could've at least given him a raft." " Like that raft we sailed in, and you attached it to this boat as a life reserve?" Daniel said. " Why'd you even need to bring that thing anyways?" " It's part of our crew, right? We need to keep it as a memento of all the times we were sailing." " Keep it if you want. I don't really care." Daniel swayed his body to the right, then curled up in a ball as he snoozed soundly" There's something here that feels fishy. " "Hey Captain," Momo said. " When do you think—" Razi and Daniel both tackled Momo and pushed him to the ground. Daniel then hushed Momo by cupping his hands over his mouth. " Sssshhhh! Quiet! Don't ever call him—" Daniel could feel drool exude from Momo's mouth, so he took his hand off, waved it, said, " Ew!" " But all I did was say cap—" Daniel chuffed his hand over Momo's mouth. " Ssshhhh! You want us to get thrown overboard like that last guy?" " But do you have to be so harsh on Momo, Daniel?" Razi said. " Whatever." Daniel took his hand away from Momo and walked away from him. "I have better things to do anyways." X_X_X_X Daniel stooped around in the cargo hold of the ship. Crates and crates of boxes were aligned everywhere, tied together by long pieces of wood, and stacked on top of each other. Daniel stared at the crates and rubbed his chin. " Something still feels fishy about this," Daniel unsheathed his purple hilted sword. He then slashed his sword at one crate with ropes around it. The ropes broke and Daniel caught the crate before it fell on the ground. " Phew. Talk about a close call." Daniel set the crate in his hands down. He then used the hilt of his sword to break the lock holding it together. The crate was opened and white powder came out. " This looks intriguing." Daniel poked his fingers into the white powder, then stuck his finger with the white powder into his mouth. Daniel then winced and spat the white powder out. " Is this…opium? What shipment would possibly need opium? Unless—" The shadowy outline of a man snuck up behind Daniel and struck him with a small log. Daniel collapsed from the force and collapsed on the ground, unconscious. A new man walked out of the shadows. The man was fairly tall and muscular. One of his distinguishing features was him having no eyebrows at all. He was wearing a jogging suit with green-red stripes and green sweatpants. " It's too bad you were snooping around," the man smirked as he smacked his log against his right hand. "Now I won't let you leave." X_X_X_X Momo and Razi were sitting beside each other. It was lunch time on the ship, and Razi and Momo were both eating bento with chopsticks—actually, Razi was eating the bento with his chopsticks, but Momo ate the bento and the plastic container it came with just using his hands and his sharp teeth. " You sure are a piggy eater, Momo," Razi said with bento in his mouth. " What about you?" Momo retorted. " You ate that turkey carcass like some kind of ravenous animal." Razi then looked at the entrance of the hull and tilted his head. " Daniel sure has been down there awhile, Momo." " Yeah, he sure is taking his sweet, old time. But let's not forget Daniel is a trained swordsman and is a hard man to harm. Oh, and I have something for you." Momo took out a silk gray bandana out. Momo then threw it to Razi. " Remember that I said I would make a hat for you if you were able to get our money back, well, there it is." Razi unfolded his grey bandana and examined it closely. The bandana was sleek, the flaps were sewed with woolen red flames, the top and bottom were sewed with blue bubbles, and a small human skull with cross-bones crossed and a crack on the forehead. " I like it," Razi held the bandana to his head and wrapped it around his head. Razi then smiled as his sleek bandana sparkled in the light. " Thank you, Momo." " Er, don't mention it. It's the least I could do for you showing me kindness." Momo smiled. " You're unlike any human I've ever encountered before, Razi. I feel like we can be great friends; you treat me with such concern." " Aw, look at the cutesy couple, Dean," The voice of a man said snidely. "They look so stupid, Dan," another man said snidely. Razi and Momo looked up to see two twin pale skinned men. They both have an Afro puffy hairstyle and wear a heavy short-brimmed hat, sunglasses, and white ruffs. Razi and Momo just stared at the men, then Razi went back to eating his bento. Razi soon finished eating his bento and looked back at the two men. " Who are these people, Momo?" " I don't know, Razi. They look pretty stupid to me." " Who're you calling stupid? Dean, can I hit'em?" " I don't know if you should, Dan. You might get thrown overboard like the last idiot." " But I can't just leave them alone. They made fun of me." " No we didn't. We made fun of both of you." " DIE!" Both brothers pulled two cutlass katana out. The brothers then attempted to slash their cutlass katana's at Razi and Momo, but Razi and Momo simply kicked their legs out and pushed the two men back. As they were both injured, Razi and Momo then went back to looking at the entrance of the hull. "It's not like me to worry over the lives of humans," Momo thought. " Guess spending time with these humans have really changed me." " I know Daniel is a little lazy, but even he wouldn't dawdle like this" Razi thought. " What could possibly be happening with h—" The rumbling sound of cannon fire rumbled across the sea as it made Razi and Momo shudder. Razi and Momo turned their heads around and saw a pirate ship chasing them from behind. The ship was a large ship; a galleon, constructed with rusty wood, and big. The most discriminating features of the pirate ship were the three circular platforms on the top, the skull of a cow on the bowsprit, and a handcrafted maiden on the front. Eight portholes were open and cannon tips stuck out from each of them. " Looks like we got more than we bargained for, eh, Razi." " Doesn't matter to me." Razi stood up and raised his fists as he smiled broadly. " I'm going to take them all down." Category:Blog posts